


Her Hands

by YenGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Kagome's hands from the POV of a certain half demon. InuxKag. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hands

**Author Notes:**  Hello, everyone! Enjoy this rather lame attempt at poetry :)

**Summary:** The story of Kagome's hands from the POV of a certain half demon.

**Rating:** 'T'

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

\- Start -

Her hands were once smooth and soft  
Free of callouses or scars  
They had not yet borne the cost  
Of a single wound that mars

Her hands were once so clumsy  
At wielding bow and arrow  
As though they were so heavy  
Each try fell short, aimed too low

Her hands were tested each time  
She chose to jump in the well  
Fighting both battles and crime  
Gaining cuts, bruises that swell

Her hands were slow and untried  
The hands of a mere schoolgirl  
Now she takes each task in stride  
Both a miko and healer

Her hands are now scarred and rough  
She'd practised for hours on end  
Now they're skilled and strong and tough  
Able to kill and defend

Her hands haunt my dreams at night  
For she has captured my heart  
I confessed my love one night  
And prayed that we'd never part

Her hands frame my face and chin  
As we exchange vows of love  
They caress my heated skin  
Soft, like the wings of a dove

Her hands have become my joy  
Kagome is now my mate  
As they hold our baby boy  
So they also hold my fate

\- End -


End file.
